english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Nancy Cartwright
Nancy Cartwright (born October 25, 1957 in Dayton, Ohio, USA) is an American actress, comedian and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Bart Simpson in The Simpsons, Chuckie Finster in Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Margo Sherman in The Critic, Mindy in Animaniacs and Rufus in Disney's Kim Possible. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1989-1996) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Chuckie Finster *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1996) - Mindy *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2009) - Billy, Kenji, Kevin *Bobby's World (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1995) - Sprites *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Fawn Deer *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Pistol Pete, Aide (ep10), Cashier (ep6), Mrs. Sherbert (ep4), Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - Rufus, Rocket Booster Walla (ep19) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2005) - Rufus (ep59), Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Fawn Deer *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Todd Daring *Disney The 7D (2014) - Goldilocks (ep7) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1988-1989) - FX *Galaxy High School (1986) - Flat Freddy Fender, Gilda Gossip *God, the Devil and Bob (2000-2001) - Megan Allman *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Lu *My Little Pony (1986-1987) - Baby Cuddles *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Beckette (ep6), Bene (ep6), Juno (ep13) *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Rudy Mookich *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Mindy (ep65) *Popeye and Son (1987) - Woody *Pound Puppies (1986-1987) - Bright Eyes *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Betsy, Ross *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Chum Chum (ep13), Kid#1 (ep13) *Richie Rich (1982) - Gloria Glad *Rugrats (1992-2004) - Chuckie Finster (eps143-165), Boy (ep91), Brat (ep91), Clown (ep156), Junk Food Kid (ep17), Nick (ep91) *Shirt Tales (1983) - Kip Kangaroo *Snorks (1984-1987) - Daffney Gillfin *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Critic (1994-1995) - Margo Sherman, Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1989-2019) - Bart Simpson, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, Boy (ep1), Cashier (ep1) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Pumbaa Jr. (ep4) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Toonsylvania (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Mindy *Disney's Kim Possible: The Secret Files (2003) - Rufus *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Chuckie Finster *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (2006) - Chuckie Finster *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Dana 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) - Gusty, Bushwoolie#4 *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Chuckie Finster *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) - Arabian Prince *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (1998) - Lu (ep2) 'TV Specials' *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Chuckie Finster *All Grown Up! R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2005) - Chuckie Finster *Believe in Santa (2002) - Todd *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - Rufus *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Rufus *Goof Troop Christmas (1992) - Pistol Pete *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices *The Yum Yums: The Day Things Went Sour (1990) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Page Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Bittie MacCleod *If I Were You (2008) - Additional Voices *Tinhorn's Daughter (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Chimp, Doe, Macaw, Skunk, Wolf Pup 'Stage Shows' *The Simpsons: Take the Bowl (2014) - Bart Simpson 'TV Movies' *Disney Kim Possible (2019) - Rufus Video Games 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley (1998) - Mindy *Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (2006) - Rufus *Putt-Putt Enters the Race (1998) - Putt-Putt *Putt-Putt Joins the Circus (2000) - Putt-Putt *The Simpsons: Hit & Run (2003) - Bart Simpson, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Ralph Wiggum *The Simpsons: Road Rage (2001) - Bart Simpson *The Simpsons: Skateboarding (2002) - Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Bart Simpson, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2019. Category:American Voice Actors